Clifford the Big Red Dog: Season 3!
by KFCissogood
Summary: What if the TV series kept going? The original PBS Kids Series "Clifford the Big Red Dog" ran for 2 seasons and 65 episodes and ended in 2003. Here, I will attempt to continue the series on my own with Season 3!
1. Episode 1 Opening

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I would like you all to know a few things about me before we get started.**

 **I love KFC (you probably figured that out already.)**

 **This show was one of my favorite childhood shows and still is one of my favorite shows. Recently, I saw that this show was on Netflix and took a trip down memory lane, which became even more fun when I watched episodes that I had never seen before or probably forgot about watching when I was a kid.**

 **The thing I absolutely love about the show is Emily and Clifford's relationship. Emily clearly has an enormous love for Clifford and really cares for him, and Clifford loves her just as much. She loves to play with him and they do almost everything together. Whether it's carrying Emily and her friends home from school or playing fetch together, Clifford is constantly by Emily's side. After all, it was her bottomless love and support that made Clifford grow so big in the first place. In addition, Emily also has an unbreakable trust for Clifford, and Clifford expresses an equal amount of trust for Emily in return. Despite the huge size difference, Emily does an amazing job of caring for Clifford.**

 **I don't own any of the Clifford characters! (Just the ones I may create).**

 **And that's it! Let's begin!**

So, season 3 has started and the first episode begins.

You know what comes first… the theme song (I do not own the following song! This is just here for the proper sequence of the episode!)

The screen shows a backyard with a fence, and in front of the fence are a few bushes. Suddenly, Emily jumps out from the right.

"Hi! My name is Emily Elizabeth! And this is Clifford, my big red dog!" (Title screen shows up).

Clifford needed Emily,

So she chose him for her own.

And her love made Clifford grow so big,

That the Howards had to leave their home.

Clifford's the best friend anyone could know.

He's the greatest dog ever, I really think so!

Clifford's so loyal ("Clifffffoooorrddddd!") he's there when you call.

I love Clifford (Huge lick!) the big red dog!

So they packed up the family car,

And the Howards left the ciiiiiiiiittttyyyyyy.

They moved to Birdwell Island and found many new friends,

There to greet Clifford and Emily.

Clifford's so much fun he's a friend to us all.

I love Clifford, the big red dog!

The kids singing the song laugh a little, and Clifford woofs. Then the screen fades.

The screen then opens up onto a meadow full of flowers, with a few trees surrounding the area. The camera zooms into a yellow book titled "Clifford". Piano music is playing in the background. The book opens to the first page, which shows a picture of Clifford and Emily having fun, with blue letters showing up below the picture that go "Based on the Scholastic book series 'Clifford the Big Red Dog' by Norman Bridwell".

The picture and text then fade away and are replaced by a new picture and new blue text. The new picture shows Jetta happily placing a bucket of sand upside down over the top of a sand castle at the beach. Charley is standing next to her, looking a bit sad. Emily is standing on the other side of the sand castle (to the left) and has her mouth open like she is protesting, while looking at Jetta and pointing at her with her right index finger. Clifford is right next to Emily, also looking at the sand castle uncomfortably.

Emily reads the blue text out loud: "Trouble by the Seashore".

The camera then zooms in a little on the picture, and then the screen gradually fades and gives rise to the beginning of the episode.


	2. Episode 1a: Trouble by the Seashore

Season 3, Episode 1a: Trouble by the Seashore

Once the book fades, the first scene you see is Emily's backyard, with the back of her house towards the left of the screen. It is a very sunny and cloudless day on Birdwell Island, and a few seagulls can be seen flying high in the sky. Emily comes running out her back door and into the backyard. The camera then follows her as she keeps running to Clifford's doghouse.

After stopping in front of Clifford's doghouse, Emily starts looking around for him with a puzzled look on her face. She is wearing her blue swimsuit and carrying a picnic basket. Clifford then comes out from behind his doghouse (from the camera's perspective), sneaks up behind Emily, and licks her in the back just as she is about to call him. Emily swings around.

"Oh, there you are, Clifford!" Emily laughed, then leaned in and hugged Clifford's nose. "Are you ready for a fun and exciting day at the beach today, boy?"

"WOOF!" woofed Clifford happily. "Woof, woof, woof!" He went into his doghouse, then came out with his own "picnic basket", which is actually a green sack.

"Great!" beamed Emily. "I even packed a few treats for you just in case!".

"WOOF!" Clifford woofed excitedly, panting in approval. He then licked Emily again and Emily giggled.

Then, Clifford lowers his head so Emily can climb on. She climbs over his head and onto his back. Clifford then gets up, grabs his green sack with his mouth, and off they go.

Soon, Clifford is heading to the beach with Emily, Charley, Jetta, and Mac on his back.

"Wow, this is such a great day!" Charley exclaimed. "We really picked a good time to go to the beach!"

"I can't wait to go snorkeling!" exclaimed Jetta as she proudly showed off her snorkeling gear like there was actually a crowd below admiring it (which there wasn't).

"I can't wait to try out the new bogeyboard my dad brought me! Hopefully the waves today are really big!" Charley said, as he patted his new green bogeyboard he was holding.

"I can't wait to get there!" Emily exclaimed, and all 3 friends laughed.

 _Me too!_ Thought Clifford. _I can't wait to show Mac my doggy beach ball!_

 _I just want to go swim,_ thought Mac. _It's really hot today!_

Soon, they were at the beach, and everyone slid off Clifford's back. Mac was the first one off, and made a run for the water. Clifford waited until everyone else was on the ground, then took off as well. He stomped along the beach after Mac, and the force of each stomp sent the kids bouncing into the air and they laughed with glee.

"See you later, Clifford!" Emily called.

"Bye, Mac!" called Jetta. "Don't swim too far out!"

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" asked Charley.

"Why don't we go in the water?" offered Jetta. "I don't know about you, but I think it's kind of hot!"

"Sure! Sounds good!" agreed Emily.

"Yeah! Now I can try out my new bogeyboard!" Charley grinned.

"Let's go place our stuff over there!" Emily pointed. Everyone rushes over to an empty spot, and Emily reaches into her picnic basket, pulls a blanket out, and spreads it over the sand. Everyone places their stuff there and takes off.

Way ahead of them were Mac and Clifford!

"Hey, wait up, Mac!" Clifford called when Mac was almost at the shoreline. Mac looked behind him.

"Oh, sorry Clifford! I guess I was so excited to go swimming I forgot to wait for you." he apologized.

"That's okay!" Clifford smiled. "I don't blame you. It is pretty hot!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Woohoo!" Mac shouted as he leaped into the waves. Clifford was about to go in, too, then remembered he was still carrying his sack. He looked back and found Emily and her friends setting their stuff on Emily's blanket. He walked over there and also put his sack next to Emily's basket, then turned back and ran splashing into the water, causing Emily's and her friends to be bounced into the air again. All 3 of them giggled.

"Come on, let's go!" Charley exclaimed and all 3 of them ran into the water. Jetta put on her snorkel gear and swam out, trying to look for fish. Charley got onto his bogeyboard and paddled out, trying to find some good waves. Emily waded in the water near the shoreline while searching for some seashells.

"Now, this is much better!" Mac beamed as he waded on his back in the water.

"You're right!" Clifford agreed as he rolled around in the waves. "I think I've cooled off already! By the way, Mac, there's something I brought that I want to show you after this. I think you'll like it!"

"Sure thing, Clifford." Mac agreed. "But right now, how about a water fight?"

"Okay!" answered Clifford excitedly.

"Here we go!" announced Mac as he started splashing Clifford with his tiny-in-comparison paws.

"Hahaha, that tickles, Mac!" Clifford laughed as water hit his face, but mostly his nose. He also splashed Mac back as lightly as he could.

"Here comes some more!" Mac announced as he started moving his paws forward through the water, creating mini waves that splashed into Clifford's mouth and nose.

"Wow, that's a good idea, Mac!" Clifford exclaimed. "I think I'll try that too!" He pushed his big paw through the water toward Mac.

"Wait, Clifford, NOOOOOO!" yelled Mac as a rogue wave taller that Emily and Charley combined descended upon him.

"Oh no!" Clifford gasped. He tried to jump in front of his own wave and save Mac, but it was too late.

CRASH!

Mac went tumbling into the water, but had swum up to the surface again in a few seconds. Luckily, the water he was swimming in was only a few feet deep.

Clifford lowered his head into the water and kept Max afloat by putting one of his ears under him.

"I'm very sorry, Mac. I guess I went overboard." Clifford apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mac answered, then shook himself. "Don't worry about it. But I think I've had enough of the water for now."

"Okay!" smiled Clifford. "Now I can show you what I brought!" he beamed as they went out of the water.

"Wow!" Emily marveled as she held up a white, fully intact seashell in front of her that was almost 2 inches in diameter (that is really big for a seashell you find on the shore of a beach!). "This is so cool! It's so big, and it's not broken at all!" Just then, Charley came riding in on his bogeyboard, which was being carried by a fast wave.

"Wheeee-eee-eee! Woohoo! Yeah!" laughed Charley as he reached the shoreline.

"Hey Charley! Look what I found!" Emily exclaimed as Charley got off his bogeyboard and was about to go back into the water.

"Wow! You found that, Emily Elizabeth? That's huge!" Charley admired the shell. "All the other seashells I see aren't even close to that size!"

"I know! And it's not even broken at all!" Emily added. "I'm going to keep it!"

"Want to ride my bogeyboard with me?" Charley offered. "It's really big, so we can both fit on it."

"Sure!" Emily replied. "It looked really fun watching you ride it!"

The two then got onto the bogeyboard, Charley on the right and Emily on the left, and paddled out.

Meanwhile, Jetta was still snorkeling.

"Why can't I find any fish!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Clifford opened his green sack and pulled out his beach ball with different kinds of dogs decorated across the outside and showed it to Mac.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?" Mac asked.

"Yep!" beamed Clifford. "It's my new beach ball! What do you think?"

"Umm… it's okay, I guess." Mac slowly answered. _I was hoping for something more sophisticated, like a wading pool,_ he thought.

"Great!" grinned Clifford. "Come on, let's play catch!"

"Sure!" Mac agreed and they moved a little away from each other.

"Okay, Mac! Here it comes!" Clifford announced and launched the ball at Mac. Mac let it bounce onto his nose a couple of times, then got on two paws and sent it back toward Clifford. Clifford then reached down with his ear and caught it, then swung it back toward Mac. Mac tried to grab it, but it flew over his head into the water.

"Oops, sorry! I threw it a little too high!" admitted Clifford. Mac turned around to see where the ball had landed, and found that it was in the ocean only a few feet from the shoreline.

"Oh no! Now I have to go back in the water!" Mac moaned. He cautiously moved into the water and advanced toward the ball, then saw Emily and Charley bogeyboarding toward him!

"Woof! Woof! Woooofff!" he woofed as he sprinted back toward Clifford.

"It's okay, Mac." smiled Clifford. "I threw it, so I should go get it." He then ran toward the ball.

At that moment, Emily and Charley sailed past Clifford's beach ball on Charley's bogeyboard.

"Wheeeeeeee!" the two of them shouted excitedly as they reached the shore.

"Wow, that was really fun!" exclaimed Emily.

"Yeah!" agreed Charley. "Let's go again!" Right then, Clifford bounced past them and into the water, snatching up the beach ball. In the process, he splashed a wave of water onto Emily and Charley. The two ducked in cover as they were drenched, then had a good laugh.

"Oh, Clifford!" Emily chuckled.

Soon it was lunchtime.

Everyone was sitting on the blanket, eating lunch. Emily, Charley, and Jetta were eating sandwiches that Emily had brought. Clifford was digging into his big pile of bones and Tummy Yummys Emily had brought for him. Mac was splurging on his own share of Tummy Yummys and a few of Clifford's bones.

"So, what do you guys want to do after this?" asked Charley.

"Why don't we build sand castles?" Emily offered.

"Sure!" smiled Charley.

"I can't believe I didn't find any fish." Jetta muttered. "What a bummer!"

"Sorry, Jetta, but I think you'll need to go a lot deeper into the ocean if you want to find fish." Emily told her.

"Well, maybe." admitted Jetta. "But maybe some other time. Right now I want to build sand castles too."

"Woof!" Clifford woofed in approval.

Later, everyone was building sand castles, except for Mac, who was lounging on the blanket taking a nap.

"Almost done." Charley announced excitedly as he put the finishing touches to his masterpiece.

"Ta-da! I give you, the Sir Charley's fortress!" He stepped back and gestured at his sand fortress, which consisted of a square-shaped wall, with towers embedded at each corner with a mound of sand taking up the center to serve as the top floor.

"Wow, Charley! That looks great!" Emily admired.

"Thanks. I got the idea from a history book." smiled Charley. "You know, maybe I should add a fort too, to protect it from the water."

"It's okay, I guess." Jetta commented. "But I think it could use a little more decoration."

"No, it's okay, Jetta." Charley declined. "I like it just the way it is. But thanks for the advice!"

"Well, I'm going to make mine all sparkly and noticeable." Jetta planned. "It's going to be decorated with all kinds of things. It'll be the best sand castle ever made on this beach! You're going to love it!"

"Woof!" Clifford woofed, wagging his tail excitedly.

"That sounds great, Jetta! I can't wait to see it." Charley said. "Now, I'll just make a fort behind my fortress, and I'll be done."

"I'm almost done, too." Emily reported. Her sand castle consisted of a long building and two towers, with seashells decorated all over it and a large door that lined the front.

"Wow, that looks amazing, Emily!" Charley exclaimed as he came over. "Where did you find all those seashells?"

"I found them while I was walking by the water earlier today." Emily explained.

"Aren't you going to put your really big shell on there, too?" Charley asked, looking at the almost-2-inch shell that Emily still had in her pail.

"Well, I was going to, but this shell is just really big and special, and I don't want any sand getting stuck in it." Emily explained.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go build my fort now." Charley told her and went back over to his fortress.

"Want me to help you?" Emily offered.

"No, it's okay, Emily. You can finish yours. I can build it myself." Charley replied.

"Woof!" Clifford pushed his paws through the sand and quickly started to form a wall in front of Charley's fortress.

"It looks like Clifford sure wants to help!" Emily observed.

"Yeah, thanks Clifford!" Charley beamed. "Now we can get it done in no time!"

So Clifford and Charley worked on building the fort, and they had it done in seconds even though Charley didn't have to do much. During this time, Clifford's tail wagged excitedly through the sand and flung sand all around him, and most of it got onto Mac, who was woken up. He looked at Clifford in annoyance and went off to some other shady area to sleep.

"There! Mine is all done!" Jetta announced. She showed up her sand castle, which was wildly decorated with all kinds of random objects. It consisted of a bunch of towers all lined up neatly with a large base that extended almost 20 feet, and was covered throughout with flags, seaweed, broken shells, and pictures of her.

"Don't you guys love it?" she asked. "I think this is the best, because every time I look at it, I see me!"

"Yeah, looks really good, Jetta!" Emily agreed. "I love all the stuff you put on it!" Clifford looked absolutely dazzled by all the shells on Jetta's castle and his mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, it is really good." Charley commented. "But I think mine's still better." Jetta nearly jumped in surprise.

"W-What?!" she sputtered. "You think that yours is better than mine?!"

"Yeah, because it has a fort. And now no water will get in it." Charley explained.

"But it's so far from the water!" Jetta protested.

"Well, you never know."

"And yours is just so bare!" Jetta went on. "What it needs is a little more pizazz! Don't worry, I've got plenty more leftovers to make it better!"

"Uh, no thanks, Jetta. I like mine just the way it is." Charley declined.

"And it's so short, too! I'll just make it taller so I can fit more shells and seaweed onto it." Jetta then filled her pail up with sand and started making Charley's fortress taller. Charley tried to protest but it was too late. As Jetta heaped pail after pail of sand on top of the fortress, it started to look less like a fortress and more like some sort of skyscraper.

"Look, Jetta, I don't want it to be any higher." Charley kept saying.

"Oh, don't be silly. Trust me, you're going to love it after I'm done with it." Jetta kept saying back.

"Jetta, Charley built this on his own, and he likes it the way he built it." Emily pointed out. "If you want to decorate it and make it taller, just do that with your own castle."

"Yeah, Jetta." Charley added. "I thought my fortress looked great just the way it was, and now it just looks weird."

"Well, I think it looks great!" Jetta swooned. "Almost as good as mine!" Clifford looked sadly at Charley's newly designed fortress, trying to figure out whether it really was a fortress anymore.

"And by the way, Emily Elizabeth, I think that that really big shell you found should be at the front of your castle right on top of your door. Wouldn't you agree?" Jetta suggested as she moved over to Emily's castle.

"Well, I don't want any sand to get in it." Emily explained as held her big shell in her hands. "It's just so pretty."

"Come on, Emily Elizabeth! You know the biggest shell always goes in the center!" Jetta claimed as she swiped Emily's big shell away from her and pressed it firmly onto the center of her castle, just above the door. This caused the entire front of Emily's castle to cave in, and a bunch of shells disappeared into the sand in the process. Emily gasped. So did Clifford, who whimpered and covered his eyes with his ears.

"Jeeetttttaaa!" Emily exclaimed. "You just ruined my sand castle!"

"...Oops." said Jetta.  
"I really didn't want to get sand in that shell!" Emily continued as she dug around in the sand. "But now it's buried in sand and I can't even find it!"

"But I was just trying to help!" Jetta protested.

"Jetta, everyone has different opinions on what makes a good sand castle." Charley pointed out.

"But why would you think that yours are better than mine?!" Jetta exclaimed. "They're so small and bare! Not like mine, which is so big and full of pizazz! Sorry guys, but I am not going to apologize for trying to help you!" And she walked off.

Emily and Charley tried to find the 2-inch shell, but with no luck. Apparently, it was buried deeper than they realized. They recovered a bunch of seashells, but none of them were the one they were actually looking for.

"Any luck?" Emily asked Charley.

"Not yet." Charley replied.

"It should be here somewhere." Emily pointed to the spot where her shell disappeared into the sand.

"Yeah, but it isn't." Charley pointed out. "Where could it have gone?"

"I have no idea." Emily sighed. "But I think it's gone for good."

"WOOF!" Clifford was not about to let this happen. He started sniffing around in the sand, then brought out his paw and started digging away. Pretty soon, after digging a few feet, he reached down and drew out the 2-inch shell!

"You found my shell!" Emily gasped as Clifford dropped it into her palms. "Oh, you're the best, Clifford!" She leaned in and kissed him on the nose 3 times, then gave him a big wide hug.

"Woof woof!" Clifford smiled, then gave her a huge lick.

Charley then turned to look at what remained of Emily's castle.

"Well, looks like you're going to have to build the front again." he observed.

"Yeah, I guess." Emily sighed. "Well, at least Jetta was just trying to help us make ours better."

"But we thought ours were already good." Charley pointed out. "Jetta just wanted to make ours look good to her, and she ended up ruining our castles."

"You're right." Emily frowned. Then she got an idea and started whispering in Charley's ear. Then she whispered it to Clifford.

"Great idea, Emily!" Charley smiled. "Let's do it!"

"WOOF WOOF!" Clifford picked up a pail.

"It's so beautiful!" Jetta gushed as she stared at her tall sand castle draped with seaweed, seashells, and her self-portraits. "I so wish I had bought my camera here!" Emilly, Charley, and Clifford walked up beside her.

"You know, Jetta, your sand castle is really good." Emily praised.

"But I know what could make it better." Charley qualified. "A tall fort around it!"

"My sand castle doesn't need a fort!" Jetta protested.

"Sure it does! All great sand castles have forts." Charley replied. "Me and Clifford will help you build one."

"Woof!" Clifford approved as he and Charley started making the fort with Jetta standing there with a concerned expression on her face. Clifford's tail once again started spraying sand left and right, and some of the grains found their way onto Mac, who was lounging underneath a beach chair and was woken up once again.

"I don't see why mine needs a fort." Jetta continued to protest. "It'll be harder for me to see all my pictures!"

"I know what can make it even better!" Emily exclaimed as Charley made the finishing touches to the 360-degree wall that was now surrounding Jetta's castle. "A moat inside the fort!"

"Yeah, that'll be awesome!" Charley agreed. Clifford ran toward the water carrying Emily's pail. Jetta freaked out.

"NO! I don't want any water on mine!" she shouted. "It's going to make the base all wet!"

"But Jetta, all great sand castles have a moat." Charley pointed out.

"Just like all great sand castles are really tall and have the biggest shell in the center." Emily added.

"No, all great sand castles are just tall and have the biggest shell in the center, but not all of them have a fort or a moat!" Jetta wailed. Clifford came back towards them carrying the pail now full of water.

"No, Clifford, no!" Jetta screamed as she ran in front of her sand castle. "Don't do it!"

"It's okay, Jetta. We're just trying to help make your sand castle better according to us, just like you helped us make our sand castles better according to you." Charley pointed out.

"No I didn'... Oh yeah, I did." Jetta realized. "I guess this is how you guys must've felt."

"Well, yeah, we were pretty bummed." Charley agreed.

"And our feelings were a bit hurt, too." Emily added.

"I am so sorry, you guys." Jetta apologized. "I guess I forgot that you all had your own ideas on how you wanted your sand castles to look, and I didn't respect your ideas by trying to change them. Just please don't make a moat on mine!"

"Actually, Jetta, that pail Clifford's carrying isn't really full of water." Emily told her. Clifford dropped the pail, and there was nothing inside.

"It's empty!" Emily giggled. "He just pretended to fill it up with water!" Charley laughed along, too, and Jetta breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, guys." Jetta apologized. "From now on, I'll just let you build your castles the way you want."

"It's alright, Jetta." Charley accepted. "We're just glad you realized what you did."

"Now, if you could just take down this fort, I'll help you build your sand castles just the way you want!" Jetta offered.

"Thanks, Jetta! That's really nice of you!" Emily complimented her.

"Woof, woof!" Clifford then, with one circular stroke of his paw, collapsed the whole fort, and some of the sand almost got onto Mac again, who noticed the sand coming his way and made a run for it.

"Wow! That was quick!" Jetta exclaimed.

"That's Clifford!" Emily smiled as she went and hugged one of Clifford's front paws. "My big, red helpful dog!"

At that moment, the episode stops in the current frame, with Emily hugging Clifford's paw and Clifford looking down at her happily while preparing to lick her again, and Charley and Jetta looking on. The camera slowly zooms out as piano music begins to play, with the current frame of the episode becoming the picture on a page of the yellow "Clifford" book. Below the picture, the words "The End", printed in blue, slowly appear. Then, the book flips backward back towards the front cover, slowing down towards the end and stopping at the front cover, which shows a picture of Clifford sitting happily next to a tree that looks miniscule in comparison to his size. Clifford then winks and then the picture slowly fades away, and the episode comes to a close.


End file.
